A Christmas to Remember
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall spend Christmas alone at Hogwarts. What will happen between our favorite two Professors?


I know nothing but the plot!

**A Christmas to Remember**

Albus Dumbledore lay in bed reflecting the day's events. It was Christmas Day, all of the students had gone home for a change so he allowed the teachers to leave, only he and Minerva had stayed at Hogwarts. He gave the House Elves the day off, no sense to have them around to wait on two people. At first they had rejected the idea but soon gave in to his request, to spend the day alone with Minerva, or so he had told them.

Albus and Minerva had spent most of the morning strolling around the grounds while snow had fallen around them. Albus, who was observing the sky, had been surprised by the snowball Minerva had launched at his head but he quickly armed himself and fired right back at her. He ran out of ammunition and was forced to make more snowballs. While he was preoccupied she sneaked up behind him and shoved him into the snow bank he was hiding behind. He reached out and pulled her with him, he hadn't figured she would land right on top of him but he wasn't going to complain about it neither.

She made no move to stand up, merely gazed into his twinkling blue eyes; she soon realized what she was doing and was thoroughly embarrassed. She started to move away but he pulled her back down to him and kissed her gently. She had been surprised at his kiss and hadn't responded, when she realized her error, he had pulled away and mumbled his apologies.

He was walking away from her, thinking she had not wanted to be kissed, his eyes had shone his hurt, she had to stop him before it was too late. She called after him but he didn't answer, just keep walking, she was forced to run after him. She caught up to him, pushed him to the snow blanketed ground and pounced on him. His eyes held confusion, it didn't bother her, she would let her actions explain things to him. She leaned in and gave him a loving kiss. When he didn't respond, she kissed him harder forcing him to respond. He did, snaked his arms around her and switched their positions, surprising her. "Albus," she whispered.

He kissed her urgently and she felt it. His mind was racing. He needed her, wanted her, so desperately. He didn't care where they were, they were together, and she was kissing him. The snow kept falling around them but he didn't care. Her hands were running through his hair and down his back, distracting him from thinking about anything but her.

She was lost in the emotions he was creating in her. His body lay atop of hers pushing her deeper in the snow but she didn't care. His pull was so strong, so magnetic, she couldn't think straight. When his hand started sliding into her robes, her senses came back. She broke from their oral connection and stilled his hand. Fear gripped his heart, had she wanted things to go so far or just to give him a simple kiss? She saw his fear, guessed the reason for it and sought to squash it quickly. "Not here Albus," she whispered breathlessly.

He nodded, stood up, reached for her hands and holstered her up. She planted a quick kiss to his lips and started walking towards the castle. He was stunned for a moment that she was walking away, realized where she was walking to and sought to catch up to her. He caught up to her when she was nearly at the entrance. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the castle wall and kissed her hard, demanding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hands cupped her breasts through the material of her robes causing her to moan. When he tapered off the kiss, they were breathing hard. "Come on," he said softly and lead her in the castle.

When they finally made it to his office, they embraced each other and kissed fiercely. He broke their connection to stare into her eyes. The green of them were darkened by desire and her face shone with love. He knew his reflected the same. He didn't need any more encouragement than that. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedchambers.

Albus allowed her out of his arms to stand beside of his bed. They stared at each other, hearts beating wildly, not quite sure what to do, how do you make love to your best friend? He quickly decided to allow his emotions to take over as he pulled her in for another searing kiss. Each kicked their shoes off by the time her hands had grasped his outer robe and removed it. He returned the favor and allowed his hands to wander to her hair, yank out the hairpins and loosen her hair. Her raven hair cascaded down her back in a loose curls waterfall. She had never looked more beautiful to him and he told her so. "Why don't you ever wear your hair down, it's so beautiful."

She smiled then admitted, "When I was younger, no one took me seriously unless I pinned it up, it became habit."

He laughed, ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for another loving kiss. "Some habits need to be broken," he muttered against her lips causing her to break away and laugh.

His hands began to remove her last set of robes when she stiffened, his hands stilled and he looked up at her. Her face bore a worried expression and it confused him. "What is it Minerva?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor, ashamed of her actions, and then answered honestly. "This will be the first time anyone has seen me after the attack," she whispered slowly.

He immediately knew what attack she was referring to. She had taken four stunners to the chest last year, it was a miracle she even survived, but now was she self-conscious about the way she looked? With an attack like that scars were guaranteed, magic or no magic, and he figured she was worried about what he would think of her. He moved close to her ear and softly whisper, "I love you Minerva. Wrinkles, gray hairs and scars will not change that ever. Do you trust me?"

She slowly lifted her eyes to his and nodded. "Good," he said softly into her ear, kissed it and started to remove her robes.

As he tossed them over his shoulder, he saw her tremble slightly, drawled her into his arms. "I love you Tabby," he said lovingly.

"I have always loved you Albus," she replied and then kissed him.

He was touched by her words and wanted nothing than to hold her always. She apparently had other thoughts and removed his final set of robes. They were clad in only undergarments at this point. He had on a pair of Christmas boxers and she wore a red lace bra and panty set. He smiled his boyish smile at her, bent down and gave an open mouth kiss to each breast through the fabric of her bra. She whimpered at the contact and immediately wanted more.

Her desire was spiraling out of control, every spot he touched burned and she wasn't even completely undressed yet. She wanted him without barriers and fast. He had similar thoughts and moved back. He reached behind her, unclasped her bra, slowly pulled it away from her and let it drop to the floor. She gasped as cool air hit her peach nipples. He smiled then hooked his thumbs inside of her panties, began to lower them and allowed them to fall to the floor. He took a few steps back so he could observe her without barriers. After she had endured his lustful gaze he said, "You're beautiful Minerva."

She blushed at his words and cursed her Celtic heritage for her pale skin. He laughed and tried to pull her to him but she stepped out of his reach. She shook her head and said huskily, "My turn."

She dropped to her knees in front of him and looked at his bulge. She unconsciously licked her lips and slowly moved her hands up to the elastic of his boxers. She eased her fingers inside and lowered them to the floor. She surprised him by placing a light kiss to his manhood and then stood up. He stood before her, standing erect and all for her. She licked her lips hungrily before whispering, "You're beautiful."

He smiled and pulled her to him without any barriers separating them. They sighed at the contact and then embraced in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. Albus swept Minerva into his arms and gently laid her on his bed. He stretched out beside of her and allowed his hands to skim her body. She moaned as he touched her nipple, prompting him to repeat the action, when he added his mouth to the exploration, she added soft whimpers and cries.

Minerva longed to feel him on her so she tried to convey her wish to him by pulling him close. He took the hint and resettled himself between her legs without entering her. The weight of him pushed her back into the mattress causing her to sigh contently. Her hands started to explore his back as he continued his own search of her. He bent down, took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She arched her back and held his head close to her.

The emotions he was evoking in her coursed through her veins like liquid fire and she wanted nothing more than to burn. Well she thought as long as Albus is with me it would be alright. His touch scorched her skin and stirred her desire more. She was desperate to feel him inside of her. She thought she would die of want and begged him to join them. He laughed against her breast then turned his attention to her neglected one. He sucked gently, slowly adding pressure. He was determined to savor this moment and was bound to make it last. He enjoyed her moans and whimpers, enjoyed the idea he was the cause of them even more.

He slowly allowed a hand to slip between their bodies and slid a finger in her womanly folds. She was hot and wet, ready for him, but he wasn't ready to give in to her yet. Instead he touched her intimately and watched as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her body's reactions. He gave her no mercy and continued his exploration by adding another finger. She abandoned her attempt to calm herself and gave into the sensations he was creating. Within moments she was shrieking his name as her orgasm came. He eased his fingers from her and held her close while her breathing returned to normal.

She looked at him with such tenderness that his heart skipped a beat. His heart swelled with love, more so than he thought possible. She lifted a shaky hand and traced his lips with her thumb. "Kiss me," she pleaded.

He did and was rewarded with a loud sigh. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and allowed his fingers to trace the scars on her chest. Tears slid down her flushed cheeks in response to his gesture. He softly kissed the center of the scar and then trailed up to her mouth for a kiss. When he broke out of the kiss she whispered, "Make love to me Albus."

He didn't respond verbally, merely moved between her legs, positioned himself at her entrance and locked his eyes with hers. He penetrated her and slowly sank into her. They moaned in unison when their hips met. He gave her time to adjust to his size and then started to withdraw just as slowly. Just the tip remained, he slowly sank back in, setting an incredibly slow pace.

Minerva was overjoyed. She could hardly believe she was in Albus Dumbledore's bed or that he was loving her. She hadn't had a lover in so long, too long, she mused. But none had ever been this considerate. He had taken the time to pleasure her before he had even thought about his needs. He was giving her what her past lovers hadn't given her, he was loving her mind, body and soul.

Finally the pace he had set was driving her mad with want. She hadn't even realized that she clawed at his back like a cat would a post. She needed just a little more and sought to convey her need to him. She hooked her leg over his hip allowing him to go deeper. He understood her need and shared it. He grabbed the other leg and brought it over his hip. She crossed her ankles together and brought his lips to hers for a passion filled kiss. "Together," she said breathlessly.

He nodded his agreement and quickened his pace. He was trying to make the moment last, he wanted nothing more than to pound into Minerva until she cried out his name, but he wanted it to be special for her. Minute by minute ticked by and chipped his resolve away. He gave in and pounded into her with wild abandonment. His movements were met by her internal squeezes. They quickly reached the brink of ecstasy and fell off with matching cries of the others name. They just laid there holding each other while trying to regain their normal breathing. He started to move but she held him to her and said, "Stay just a little while longer."

His face had lightened up by her request and he kissed her. "Anything you want," he answered honestly.

He snaked an arm around her back, the other around her neck and rolled them onto their sides. He guided her head to rest in the crook of his neck and tightened his arms around her more securely. They drifted off to sleep still joined.

Albus had awaked about an hour ago and was content to just watch his lover sleep. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to keep her in his arms forever. She started to stir, stretched catlike, stilled immediately when she realized she wasn't alone. He smiled as he watched her turn towards him and opened her eyes. She smiled before saying, "I thought I was dreaming but this is much better."

He laughed. "I should say so. Would you like your Christmas present now?"

Her eyes shined with excitement. She nodded excitedly and waited until he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a spell. A small box floated through the air until it landed in her hands. She laid it in her lap and then reached for her own wand. She cast a spell and watched as a box materialized in his lap. "You first," she said.

He ripped into the box and found several of Minerva's old journals. He looked at her for an explanation. "I thought I would tell you that I loved you and let you read for yourself how it came about."

He chuckled and then leaned in to kiss her tenderly. "I love it. I will read them all cover to cover. Now I believe it is your turn."

She smiled and opened her present. Her face bore an expression of shock and awe as she stared at the emerald and diamond ring. He leaned over and said, "I thought I would tell you I love you then ask you to marry me. I figured we skated around our feelings long enough."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You what?" she asked surprised.

"I want you to marry me Minerva."

She didn't answer, just put the ring on her finger, admired it on her hand and pounced on him. He was surprised by her actions but she didn't give him much time to think about it. She kissed him and started to rekindle their passion. They wouldn't be leaving this bed for quite some time and it was just fine with him.


End file.
